Forgive and Forget
by TheRealPrincessTigerLily
Summary: PRIMADONNA LAHOTE SEQUEL! Jayden is back along with her trouble and drama following. picking up where she left off, can she ever have the life she wants? can she ever be happy with her now accepted imprint? JACOBXOC story! M rated.
1. The question

Chapter One- Caught out in the act.

_Jayden what are you doing?!_ My mind screamed at me and I pushed him away breathing heavy.  
"Stop" I said firmly, he looked at me in confusion.  
"Jayden?" he asked  
"Look, I just… we need to talk first" I said with my hands on his chest, I looked up at him, he nodded and sat on the bed.

"Before I could even let this continue… I have to ask, do you still love Bella?" I asked him, my heart pounding both after what just happened and waiting for his answer.  
"No" he said standing up, I pushed him back down by his shoulders, he grabbed my hips and rested his chin on my stomach as he stared up at me.  
"Then answer me this, are you still with her?" I asked, he fell silent and looked down, my heart sunk.

"No" I breathed angrily and shoved him away from me, he fell back onto the bed hard now and I walked to the window, tears prickling my eyes.  
"Jayden wait! I don't love her!" he cried  
"It still doesn't make it right!" I yelled at him and he looked down in shame  
"Jayden I am so sorry" he said  
"I was cheated on once, with Zac, I loved him so much and we was engaged, he broke my heart, I was a mess after… drinking smoking and hating myself wondering 'why did he do this?' and 'is there something wrong with me?' because after the life I had as an early teen with a drug addict mom and a dad and brother miles away… he was my rock, my salvation. And he wrecked me, I'm not saying that is the same with you and Bella, but if she ever felt something for you then I am sure she will be hurt by this" I said wiping the tears away, and I killed Zac, he turned into a leech and tried to bite me so we could be together… but he didn't need to know that part.

"Jayden… I love you and just when this was about to work…" he said and I sighed and turned around and nodded.  
"And I love you too, but I will not let you cheat on somebody, even if it is Bella" I said touching his cheek with my hand.  
"I am going to end it with her so we can be together" he promised, I took the hand he held on my cheek and laced my fingers with his.  
"I am counting down" I said smiling.  
"me too" he whispered and I hugged him tightly, it was a warm hug that I could stay in forever.  
"Did I ever say nice apartment?" he asked smirking  
"Thankyou" I mumbled into his shirt and he laughed.

-.-.-.-

I made him leave, not rudely though! I just told him he should leave because I was heading out, I wasn't really but I wanted to go and get something from the liquor store.

They didn't ask for ID because let's face it… I look older than 22.

And on my way out I bumped into someone.  
"oh shit sorry" I mumbled and then looked up, it was a guy with dark brown hair and sunglasses.  
"oh my god Jayden?" Mira asked and I looked up and smiled  
"Mira!" I yelled hugging her.  
"Long time no see" she said raising her eyebrow.  
"I've missed you" I said  
"And I have missed you! Uh oh, you leaving the liquor store equals bad news. Talk?" she asked  
"not here, and I brought wine too" I snapped and she began laughing.  
"how about I come round, drink, talk and watch movies? Oh and online shoe shopping" she said  
"when we do that we end up braiding eachother's hairs and spilling nail polish on my white carpet" I said laughing  
"Okay no nail polish! I need my best friend" she said and I nodded  
"be round I an hour and bring food" I said and she hugged me.

I got into my beloved Jeep and drove home, I really should take her off road but I couldn't bare getting her hurt, I have seen the men stare at my baby lovingly, they have a right to be jealous, I would be if she wasn't mine.

I put my sunglasses in the dish with my keys and ran a hand through my hair.

One hour.

I walked into my bedroom and pulled out my onsie and I texted her.

'_come in your PJs_' and she instantly replied _'you read my mind!'_

I put some music on in the shower and left my hair wet, I couldn't be bothered to dry it and I'm sure my high bodyheat will dry it in no time.

I dressed in a grey onsie with pink elasticated ends on the wrist and feet, the interior was pink and it wasn't one where it covered your feet, I don't like those ones.

I put out some bowls, a variety of glasses and bottles on my coffee table.

As I sat on the sofa I pulled out my phone and began to text Leah.

'_hey how are you?'_ I sent and then got a 5 minute later reply, dam slow texters.

'_fine, I got a date, ttyl'_ she said and my eyes widened  
_'NO WHO WITH?!'_ I demanded  
_'the guy you set me up with… he is hot btw, he seems totally into me and I… I think my… you know wolf likes him'_ she said and I squealed, Billy told me that that is like the female wolf's way of submitting to its other half (its mate) I smiled so widely, this is perfect!  
_'I'll leave you too it then madam' _ I sent smiling and put my phone in my pocket, the phone buzzed and I ran to the elevator door and saw Mira in the elevator on the screen and I buzzed her in and the doors opened.

She was dressed in a leopard print onsie and they laughed and smiled at eachother.

-.-.-.-

"So wait, this guy… who is hot as hell and you have had your eye on for… what? Like a year now?" she asked but I cut her off.  
"I didn't 'have my eye on him' yes he is sexy and I was attracted to him but he was a complete jerk off to begin with" I added and she nodded and sipped the red wine.  
"yes, he claims to have loved you, even though he was a dick to you, groped you that time, messed with your head and strung you along, to finally get this Bella girl, who I am dying to meet by the way, and she better be good looking or I swear I will smash their heads together, anyway he finally gets her, you get Daniel who is now dating Leah?" she asked and I nodded and she carried on.  
"And you almost sleep with him after all of this but stop yourself to ask him if he is still with Bella? And you find out after your past engagement went to hell because of the fact that Zac, who has not been seen for a while, cheated on you and then he promises to break it off so you two can be together? I'm sorry JayJay but I don't think he will be loyal" she said, oh if only she knew of the magic of imprinting!

I took a nice gulp of the sweet expensive red wine and nodded, my life is so dam hectic!

Half way through Silver Linings Playbook, my phone rang, it vibrated on my leg and I laughed at the tickle and Mira looked at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"It's what… 3:15 in the morning, who is calling you?" she asked slurring, I giggled drunkenly  
"Well I guess we just have to find out" I said jumping up from the couch and staggering over towards the kitchen.  
"Yello?" I asked and Mira began to laugh at me, I shh'd her whilst laughing.  
"Jayden?" Jacob's husky voice rang through my ear and I stood straighter.  
"Jacob" I said and Mira oo'd me.  
"its done, can I see you?" he asked  
"Um Jacob I have company" I whispered  
"get back to bed!" Mira yelled and then began snickering  
"Mira shut up" I whisper yelled covering the mic, I knew he could here that though.  
"Oh" he said  
"Are you drunk?" he asked  
"Nooo" I said laughing.  
"I will let you get on with whatever you are doing, I love you" he said and I bit my nail  
"You too, bye" I said and ended the call.

"he said he loved you" Mira said and I rolled my eyes  
"Shut up" I said and sat down beside her, she laughed at me.

-.-.-.-.-

When I awoke I lifted my head up and then something wet spilled all over me and I gasped and shot up  
"Mother Fuc-" I yelled but stopped myself when I saw Mira sleeping across from me and covered a hand over my mouth, the red wine had spilt all over my Pjs and I growled just glad it didn't touch my soft white couch, I stood up and placed the wine bottle on the coffee table and stretched and yawned and picked up all the trash and walked towards the kitchen to dispose of it.

The wine began to get sticky combined with my high body heat, I felt gross so I decided to carry Mira into the spare bedroom… what? The boys just don't get the strength! She was out cold and made my job easier, I tucked her in and drew the curtains, I knew she was a heavy and long sleeper so I walked out and began to tidy up my apartment that looked like it had been turned upside down and shook and then drop kicked… and well then it comes close.

I swallowed the scream and glared at the nail polish and red wine stains on my white carpet in front of the balcony windows.

_Dammit Jayden! Whip out a few bucks to get that fixed, she better pay half._

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair in frustration staring at the stains wishing them away, I gritted my teeth and walked into my bedroom and fell onto my bed, I opened my eyes after running a hand over my face and stated at the calendar on the wall, it was my own one ( not to be vain) and it was one for seasons… I had other girls with me on some but it was mine.

Then I noticed the red crosses and the mark on the right week.

Oh shit.

No no don't panic you just may be late, we used to be late all the time before… calm down don't over-react.

I was just a few days late, its nothing just give it time.

I decided to push it aside, even if I was pregnant… I don't even know if I could keep it…I know abortion is murder but I'm a model for crying out loud! Wait no… this is your problem and your responsibility… if you are pregnant and it would be Daniel's baby… then you would have to face it as the adult you are. Just because of your actions you shouldn't kill an innocent life for it.

Dammit!

I sighed, no forget about this Jayden for crying out loud! You just need to calm down, shower and go out, you promised to meet Jacob and you have a meeting with Laurenzo.

My manager texted me and said it was officially at 1PM and now it was 11:46AM and I had barely any time to get everything done.

"shit shit" I whispered and ran to the bedroom and picked out an outfit, a long white knitted jumper and some black leggings and a pair of black vans, I didn't have to dress up but I picked out a nice outfit that made me look presentable so I added a leather jacket and some necklaces and bracelets.

I showered and then dressed myself straightening my hair today and doing my makeup with a smokey eye and eyeliner with a pink lip tint (because I hate lipstick) and I left the concealer or any of that kind of thing.

I walked over to the kitchen and made myself some food and some for Mira when she wakes up, I left a spare key and told her to lock up and slide the keys through the bars or the mailbox.

I jumped into my car and sped off to the meeting.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"look okay I just need five minutes! The meeting was later than it should have been" I said on the phone to Leah, everyone demanded my attention today! Paul wants me to come over, dad wants to see me because he and Amie are back from their honeymoon, but what I really want to do is to have one minute to myself, Mira kindof ruined that having ran into me yesterday.

"Okay you better hurry up" she whisper yelled and hung up.

"Give me a break" I whispered leaning my head back against the seat and closing my eyes.

I hadn't noticed I had fallen asleep when my phone rang shocking me awake.

I opened my eyes startled and looked around, the clock on my phone.

Oh fuck my life.

I had fallen asleep for an hour!

I answered Leah's call.  
"What the hell Jayden!" she yelled  
"Leah Im sorry I fell asleep! I have been so tired okay Im sorry" I said and she sighed  
"Look Im on my way now okay" I said driving immediately.

"okay Jayden look Im sorry too" she said and I smiled  
"apologies accepted" I said and hung up.

-.-.-.-.-

"I really like him, oh he is so sweet" she said and I just sat there feeling awful knowing that I could may aswell be pregnant with his baby! What about Jacob? Oh Einstein you didn't think of that one did you?!

"that's nice" I said and she frowned at me  
"whats wrong with you? You smell weird" she said and my heart began to pound and I swallowed thickly  
"I have to go" I said standing up  
"oh okay" she said, I had spent 1 hour at her house, Seth walked in.  
"Jayden!" he yelled and hugged me tightly"  
"Seth" I said hugging him back, to be honest I wanted to escape back to my apartment and figure out what to do with my life.

"woah you smell weird" he said  
"thanks… new perfume" I said running out and bumped into something.

"fuck shit" I growled  
"Jayden?" Jacob asked and I looked up at him and felt relaxed in his arms.  
"Jacob" I said and he kissed me, I pulled away  
"what is wrong?" he asked  
"I just feel so stressed out" I whispered and he hugged me… me and my white lies.  
"Shh" he said and I closed my eyes  
"just everyone is so demanding and my career they want me to do all this stuff and ugh I just need a minute" I said and he kissed the top of my head, I wanted to push him away and run to my car, I just couldn't face him right now, I need to find out the truth.

"I have to go" I said pushing him away  
"what? Jayden I haven't seen you!" he yelled  
"Jacob I have a million and one people demanding my attention I am really busy today… I really need to go" I said almost begging for him to turn away and leave me alone, its horrible but I really just need a moment to think.

He grabbed my hand as I tried to rush away.  
"jayden… what is it?" he asked  
"Jacob please…" I begged and he kissed me and hugged me again  
"Jacob!" I yelled  
"Shhh" he soothed and I sighed  
"let go of me" I said and pushed him away, he looked hurt  
"Im sorry" I said running to my car and getting in, I texted Rachel asking her to tell Paul… because I knew he never checks his phone when I text him that I would have to go round tomorrow or something.

I drove home before stopping at a coffee shop and a pharmacist to get some food and coffee… and you know what, then stood impatiently waiting for the elevator to get to my apartment.

I yanked the railings up and then stormed into my apartment, not seeing the spare keys and sliding on them and falling face forwards onto the table hard.

I hit my upper body and then hit my head on the edge.

Then I blacked out.

**Hey! Started off on a bit of a cliff hanger there! Nothing ever goes right for Jayden does it? So what should I do with the baby drama? And it feels good to be back here! **

**Oh and PS if any lines or words look out of place or don't make sense, its my laptop it works at a snail's pace and I have noticed it has been doing that on my other stories, ugh its so frustrating so I apologize for that! It isn't here when I type it but then I check it on fanfiction and ugh it is! It really bugs me.**

**Please… tell me what you think!**_ ffixed, she better pay ghalfwine stains on my white carpet infornt of the balcony windows_-.-.-.-.-

d sat down beside her, she laughed at me.

nd he kitchen.  
" my leg and i ectic!

has not been seen for a while, cheated


	2. The wait is over

Chapter Two.

"Jayden! oh my god Jayden!" Jacob yelled and I opened my eyes, he was looking down at me in horror, I closed one eye flinching away from the bright light of the elevator.

"God calm down, and get off" I said grumpily and pushed him away, he knelt in front of me and gripped my chin.  
"You cut your head" he said  
"Ugh it would have healed! Shifter too, remember?" I asked annoyed and pushed myself up, yeah it healed but it doesn't half hurt.

I walked to the mirror, Jacob fussing like a woman over me in the background, I had unknowingly been resting my hand on my stomach the whole time, oh shit remove it before he notices!

I removed it and then pulled out a facial wipe and began to clear up the blood from my for head and walked to the floor and mopped it up ignoring Jacob completely.

"Do we need to call a doctor?" he asked and I just flipped.  
"What are you even doing here? Leave me alone!" I yelled and he looked back at me in shock.  
"Jayden…" he said, my face softened.  
"Look, I'm sorry… I just…" I sighed and carried on "I need to tell you something…. Promise not to go crazy?" I asked and he looked at me worried and I saw him bit the inside of his cheek before reluctantly nodding and sighing.  
"Anything" he said  
"I" I said and then sighed, _he isn't even the father… that is if you actually are, don't forget to emphasize the IF to him…_

"I think I might be pregnant" I said calmly and clearly looking him in the eye, his eyes changed and he smiled and then it faded.  
"It can't be mine…" he thought out loud, my heart began to thump then and his face screwed up in anger.  
"Before you turn murderous, phase in my living room and break my apartment, I don't know for sure yet, I was just about to buy a test, actually I'll do it when you have calmed down" I said observing his trembling.  
"I can't believe this!" he roared and I flinched  
"YOU!" he yelled the wolf's rage coming out  
"Don't!" I hissed growls erupting from the depths of my chest  
"Who is the possible dad?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
"Daniel, my last boyfriend, he was the last one I slept with… there was no one else that would have made me pregnant in this short amount of time" I explained  
"But what about if it is! What if you have his baby inside of you! What if IT tears our family apart? Me and you and Leah and Daniel! What will happen then? Will you be able to live and love IT then?" he asked, I began to tremble in rage at his words, how dare he?

"HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed and slapped him across the face so his head whipped to the side.  
"JACOB BLACK YOU INSULT ME AND THE POSSIBLITY OF THE CHILD GROWING INSIDE OF ME! IF I AM INDEED PREGNANT AND HIS BABY GROWS INSIDE OF ME THEN I WILL LOVE IT ASIF IT WAS A CHILD FROM THE BOTH OF US, IT WOULD BE MY BABY AND WOULD BE A LAHOTE, YOU DISGUST ME WITH YOUR ACCUSATIONS! LEAH WOULD BE SAD BUT SHE WOULD BE ABLE TO SEE PAST IT IF SHE HAS THE RIGHT MIND UNLIKE YOU!" I screamed tears pouring down my face, he looked at me in shock, of what he said and what I said.

"Jayden I didn't mean to-" he said  
"It was what you was thinking" I said looking away from him, he walked towards me and I stepped back.  
"Don't touch me, I will be back" I said and picked up the keys and walked out.

I was aware it was probably early in the morning but I didn't care, I needed to get out, cool down and find out the truth once and for all.

My heart hurt at the words he said, they cut me like knives, only he could make my heart hurt in such a way, but no need to dwell on this, I made a bee-line for my car and got into it, I looked up at my apartment and saw him on the balcony watching me, I shakily put the keys in and started the engine.

-.-.-

"Can't be that hard right?" I asked myself as I sat in the toilets of a café, I peed onto the stick as instructed and held several others under… you can never be sure…

I am a coward. I couldn't go home to Jacob's judgy eyes, no I would need alcohol and a lot for that… but what if I was pregnant? Well then I was doomed.

The minutes passed by and I stood in the cubicle staring at the floor, I sat on the closed lid with the sticks on some tissue on top of my knees.

I looked at the first one after covering my eyes.

Posative.

My heart sank and pumped like a jackhammer.

Posative.

I felt the tears well up and then looked at the others.

Negative, Negative, Negative, Negative.

I sighed in relief and my back slid down the wall and I covered my eyes with my hands, I began to laugh, hysterically and stood up throwing the sticks into my bag and looking in the mirror, I was a sight, my hair was all messy and stuck up in every direction, my eyes were red and I had this big clown's grin on my face.

I lifted my shirt up and looked down at my stomach, no bump, no baby… I couldn't help but feel saddened by that for a split second, I got so used to thinking if I was pregnant I believed I was… and now… well no baby.

I walked out of the toilet and then down the road to my car.

"Jayden!" someone called, oh for god sake if this is Mira again she is not coming in!

I turned around and saw Daniel and Leah walking towards me with their hands locked together.  
"Hi guys" I said smiling, my eyes lingered on Daniel for longer than they should have and my heart hurt a little, I had just slipped on my sunglasses before they could see my red eyes.  
"You okay?" Leah asked  
"Fine fine" I said and then threw my bag in the car, it all felt like it happened in slow motion.

The bag hit the seat and fell onto the floor scattering my items everywhere.

Next time I'm investing in a bag with a good zip!

Including, makeup, tampons, facial wipes, even a dam condom but that wasn't what I was concerned about…

The pregnancy test box fell out and landed right by Daniel's feet, he looked up at me in shock.

"You are pregnant?" Leah asked shocked  
"Well I thought I was… but I'm not" I said trying to sound enthusiastic, when all that hit me now was sadness, it made me wish I was pregnant. _It's too soon! College first, marriage second and baby third!_ My mind snapped at me, reminding me of the life list I made when I was 14.

"Who would have been the lucky daddy?" Leah asked me and began to pick them up with me, I looked at Daniel who looked right back at me, he asked the question with his eyes, I nodded once, and his eyes fell to the floor.

"Thankyou" I said when I had all my items returned safely in the bag.

"so where you guys off to?" I asked  
"The park" Leah said and I smiled and nodded, he took me to the park many times… _oh shut up, Ex jealousy thingy majigy going on here, it is not acceptable, you have Jacob… oh shit Jacob!_

My eyes widened.  
"Oh crap, I gotta go, I left… uh something in the oven" I said and jumped in my car.  
"Okay seeya" Leah said and I waved and pulled off.

* * *

When I got back to my apartment I didn't see him anywhere.

"Jacob?" I called and got no reply, I sighed and walked in, there was a note on the coffee table.

_Jayden._

_I was out of order, I am so so sorry._

_I was already late for patrol; I finish at about 3PM, so call me then and tell me the news._

_If you are pregnant I will support you, I was selfish and jealous, I just couldn't stand the thought of you having someone else's baby, please forgive me._

_All my love, Jacob._

I smiled at the note and looked at the time, it was 1:08PM, I have a lot of time on my hands, so I decided to take a trip to La Push after showering.

I changed into some dark denim skinny jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt and a burgundy knitted cardigan, I pulled on my naitive American loafer type boots that were black and ended just below my knees, I brushed my hair and put on my makeup before leaving for the car, I should go La Push today anyway since my dock has been there for 1 week.

-.-.-

I knocked on the door of my dad's house and he opened the door, he had returned from his and Amie's honey moon, Rocky came bounding past him and darted out onto the front lawn, his eyes lit up.  
"Jayden" he said and hugged me, I hugged him back, he caught a good tan I see.

"Daddy" I said into his shoulder and rubbed his back, Amie walked up to the door and smiled.  
"Amie" I said hugging her too, she hugged me back smiling widely.  
When I pulled away she grabbed my hand.  
"I brought gifts" she said and I raised my eyebrows at my dad who was laughing as I was being dragged away, in the living room sat Paul and Rachel and I smiled and waved at them, Rachel went to get up but Paul pulled her back in his lap between his legs and she leaned back with her arms crossed.  
"You never let me move" she muttered  
"Dam straight" he said kissing her neck, she squirmed.  
"Not now" she scolded and he laughed in the crook of her neck, as grossed out as I was I couldn't help but smile at their cuteness.

Out of Amie's bag of 'goodie gifts' she said she gave me a stuffed turtle with a little flower, they went to Hawaii I think, and then a fridge magnet and the most beautiful bracelet made out of little pink stones and she told me that they were lucky beads and would bring you the most luck, she gave Rachel a similar one and welcomed her to the family, she smiled warmly, when she gave Paul a necklace with a shark's tooth on I looked at Rachel who clearly didn't like it and texted me that, she shielded her face successfully, Dad looked amused at her and then she pulled out a beaded bracelet, it was really nice, the beads were wooden and had small carvings in them, it was clearly a boy's bracelet.

"This is for Jacob" she said and I smiled and sent a smug grin to Rachel who looked at it the same as me, I laughed and smiled brightly.  
"He will love it" I promised and then she put it back in her bag and stood up.  
"Lunch?" she asked and we all nodded and agreed.

Rachel looked at me and pulled out her phone.

Just a few seconds later it vibrated.

_Are you preggo?_

I laughed  
"I'm right here" I said  
"I didn't know if you wanted" she jutted her head towards Paul "To know" she said and I shrugged.  
"I don't care… Cause I'm not!" I sang and she jumped up, much to Paul's reluctance and hugged me.  
"I knew you had nothing to worry about" she said gushing and I smiled.  
"It was a close call" I said  
"Wait you thought you was pregnant?" Paul shrieked.  
"Alright Paul, I don't want the Mexicans to know" I said  
"Whatever" he grumbled  
"Yes Paul I thought that I was but I'm not" I said  
"Jacob, a dad" he murmured and chuckled, I winced and he saw.  
"It would have been Jacob's baby right?" he asked, Rachel's eyes wandered to the floor.  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" he yelled  
"What's going on?" Dad asked walking in.  
"Oh nothing just Jayden had a pregnancy scare" Paul blurted, I glared at him.  
"Paul what the hell?!" I yelled  
"Paul, you crossed a line, come on" Rachel said  
"Do you know what that would have done to him?" Paul asked  
"We wasn't even together then!" I yelled and looked back at dad who had a disapproving look on his elderly features.  
"Daddy-" I said but he held his hand up.  
"Jayden you know it's too early for pregnancy" he said  
"Dad I know-" I said and he cut me off again by sitting down and sighing loudly.  
"Me and your mother was too young when she got pregnant, none of us had the heart to get rid of you, especially when we found out there was twins" he said and I sat next to him.  
"I will always love your mother, but she became too much, you have to understand that… and when she… killed herself" he said and my throat tightened and his voice sounded choked. "I couldn't forgive myself, then I met Amie, I love Amie with everything I am, but I love your mother too and always will, and if I regret anything… its leaving her and you alone, I knew she couldn't handle it, I couldn't handle her so I just abandoned her… this is my fault" he said and I hugged him as the tears fell from my eyes, I never spoke of my mother to anyone.  
"Dad" I hiccupped and I felt his tears soak through my shirt.  
"I wouldn't put anyone through this… ever" he said and I smiled sadly.

"Lunch" Amie chirped as she strutted in with a full tray of food.

Dad pulled away wiping his eyes and kept his head low, I wiped my tears away and cleared my throat, Amie didn't see over the trays and then hummed as she walked back in the kitchen for the drinks.

I squeezed my dad's hand.  
"You look just like her" he whispered and I shushed him.  
"none of this was your fault, she did it to herself, I tried but she was hopeless, it was only a matter of time, as much as it pains me to say it… I'm glad she is gone because she wasn't herself and was just hurting those around her" I said and he wiped his tears and nodded.  
"You are right, so wise, as much as I would love grandchildren, it's too early for that" he said and I patted his hand and nodded.  
"I know that" I whispered before standing.

"where are you off to?" he asked  
"Just outside for a minute, I will be back for lunch" I said and closed the door behind me, I sat on the porch swing , then laid down on it as it swung, I would push with my fingertips and then I pulled out a smoke, dad wouldn't be pleased but I felt like I needed it, and if I would have been pregnant I would never allow myself to smoke.

I scrolled on my phone before deciding to send a text to Jacob.

_To: Jacob_

_Hi, I saw the letter… I forgive you, although what you said did hurt, I have news; meet me at my dad's._

_Oh Ps, Amie has got you a gift… and I approve of it;)_

_I love you._

I breathed out the smoke before flicking it onto the wet grass and moving to get up, the door opened and Paul walked out.

"Jayden…" he said  
"What?" I asked still pissed at him.  
"I'm sorry" he said  
"What if I was pregnant Paul, would you treat my baby differently to a child between me and Jacob?" I asked  
"No… I just didn't know what to think… Jay you are my sister, my twin, we have been fighting since we was in the womb" he said and then I thought of my mother again, she will always be a sore subject and usually my emotions are locked away in the deepest depths of my heart, although I do have the date of her birth and death and the words _Mother. Never to be forgotten, love always and forever._ On my wrist.

"Jay" he said and I looked at him.  
"apology accepted brother" I said and he held out his hand and pulled me up.  
"I saved you some lunch, reluctantly" he admitted and I laughed  
"Did Becca force you?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Yes I did, Jay Jay" she said in the same tone of voice and I smiled at her, we walked inside and there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I said hopping over the tangled legs of dad and Amie in an embrace.

I swung open the door, the smile on my face fell when I saw who was behind it.

"Ja-" I said but then was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine, his hands either side of my face, I pressed my hand to his cheek and the other slid into his growing hair, I played with the stubble at the bottom of his cheek and on his jaw, I pressed our forheads together.  
"Nice to see you too" I said breathless and he smiled.

* * *

**Hello fellow reader! JordanXJacob action in this, so I decided to go with your advice and shoot the baby drama down, I am already over the moon with the responses.**

**NEW STORY ALERT! TVD FANS ALERT! It is a Damon/OC fic about a girl from 1864 getting pregnant with Damon's baby and he disappears obviously becoming a vampire, the witches catch her and make her sleep for 'eternity' whilst being pregnant, and well the rest you will have to figure for yourself! Please give it a read.**

**Oh and Teenage Dirtbag followers or Favourites from you guys… I took the story down, I wasn't feeling it, I lost follows and favs, no body seemed interested anymore and I felt like I could have been doing something more productive instead of that story so I decided to write Kalijah/Klaroline and a Damon/OC fic with the spare time provided, but if you did like that story then I am sorry and thank you for sticking with me.**

**Here are my responses to your lovely reviews!**

**Shakilove: Have no fear CHAPTER TWO IS HERE!**

**Lovebookstwilight: Well now you know, do you think I did the right thing? I still am unsure.**

**random-name-4-random-person: Thanks for your advice, it steered me in the right direction because I was unsure, Leah and Daniel will develop more throughout the story, and did you like the Jacob/Jayden interaction here?**

**Mesip: Thanks for the decision maker, you ruled it off for me to definitely not make her pregnant, and he did flip indeed, but of course they kissed and made up… right at the end **

**Don't forget to leave reviews so I can answer them here!**

**Until next time.**


End file.
